chance
by RigelAql
Summary: hanya pertemuan tiba-tiba yang membuat gaara bertemu dengan adik sepupu temannya, dan hanya perkataan yang terlintas begitu saja yang menyebabkan tahu nama gadis itu, gadis gugupan yang selalu saja meremas-remas terusan kuning selutut yang dikenakannya


Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto-sensei

DLDR

HAPPY READING

* * *

Pagi minggu yang cerah

Awan awan beriringan tertiup angin

Pepohonan bergoyang pelan mengikuti arah angin itu bertiup

Sangat nyaman untuk berenang atau melakukan hal apapun diluar sana dengan teman temannya

Tapi hal itu hanya angan semata, bagaimana tidak, dia harus terperangkap dirumah sambil menunggu temannya untuk mengerjakan projek apalah apalah itu untuk nilai tambahan biologinya

Dan sekarang sudah lewat sepuluh menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan

Tidak biasanya si patner terlambat, malahan patnernya itu orang yang tepat waktu, sangat tepat waktu malah.

'ck, seharusnya aku dikolam renang sekarang' bocah laki laki itu mengelilingi ruang tamunya berharap yang dia lakukan bisa menghabiskan sedikit rasa bosannya, tapi tidak, dia malah semakin geram dan mulai memukul mukul bantalan sofa

Tettt... tettt...

Akhirnya bel rumahnya berbunyi juga

Gaara bergegas menuju pintu dan membukanya dengan omelan

"kau lama seka- apa itu ?" omelannya berubah jadi tanda tanya begitu melihat sang patner menggandeng sesuatu di tangan kanannya

"bukan apa, tapi siapa" Neji melipat tangannya didepan dada, tidak terima adik sepupu kesayangannya dikatakan 'apa'

"ya apapun itu kenapa kau membawanya kesini" Gaara menuntun Neji dan si 'apa' menuju taman belakan rumahnya, mereka akan berbuat sesuatu disana

"ibunya menitipkannya padaku, dan aku harus kerumahmu, berarti Hinata juga harus mengikutiku kerumahmu" Neji masih bersunggut ria sambil menuntun adiknya itu ke kursi terdekat

"ya ya, terserahmu sajalah, apa saja yang kau bawa ?" Gaara bertanya pada Neji, tapi matanya malah melihat si 'apa' dengan pandangan tajam

Gaara benci perempuan

Apa lagi sejenis si 'apa' yang dari tadi menunduk dan meremas remas terusan kuning selutut yang dipakainya, jenis-jenis yang cengeng dan tukang ngadu

"aku bawa kacang hijau, kacang tanah, kacang kedelai dan ragi, sesuai dengan rencana kita kemarin, dan lagi, bisakah kau tidak melihat Hinataku seperti itu, kau menakutinya" Neji melambai lambai kan tangannya didepan wajah Gaara, ia tidak senang melihat kelakuan temannya ini kepada Hinata, terlalu mengintimidasi

Gaara tidak bergeming dia masih melihat Hinata dengan tangan terlipat didada dan mata yang agak disipit sipitkan

Menyenangkan sekali melihat si 'apa' ketakutan seperti ini

"a-a-apakah kakak masih lama ? Hi-Hinata mau pulang" si 'apa' tiba-tiba turun dari kursinya dan segera memegang tangan Neji, seperti bergelayutan disana

"hei, kita baru sampai disini, tugas kakak belum selesai" Neji menuntun kembali Hinata untuk duduk dan berjalan kearah Gaara "jangan ganggu dia lagi, atau tidak kami akan pulang" ancaman Neji tidak menantang sama sekali

"dia seperti anak monyet, bergelayut padamu" Hinata yang dari tadi menunduk langsung menegakan kepalanya dan matanya melebar seketika ketika mendengar Gaara menyebutnya anak monyet

Air mata sudah menggenang, dan siap dikeluarkan kapan saja oleh Hinata

Mendengar adiknya dikatai monyet tentu saja Neji tidak terima, dia langsung menggandeng Hinata dan berkata " kita pulang Hinata"

"hei, kenapa kau serius begini ? aku hanya bercanda" Gaara merentangkan tangannya berusaha mencegah Hyuuga bersaudara itu pergi

"kalau kau menyebut Hinata monyet, sama saja kau mengataiku monyet, kau tau aku paling tidak suka dikatai dengan nama BINATANG" Neji berteriak, sementara Hinata mulai terisak

Melihat Neji sudah berteriak teriak seperti orang gila di lingkungan rumahnya, Gaara tau, ia sudah kelewatan

"baiklah, aku minta maaf pada umm.." sial, dia tidak ingat nama perempuan itu

"Hi-Hinata" Hinata menjawab sambil menyeka air mata dari wajahnya

"aku minta maaf pada Hinata, karena mengatainya anak monyet dan secara tidak langsung aku mengatai Neji juga monyet, maafkan aku" gaara bersungguh kali ini,tidak menyangka temannya yang terkenal dengan ketenangannya itu akan meledak ledak ketika anggota keluarganya dikatai

Neji diam, tidak berkata apapun malahan sama sekali tidak melihat kearah Gaara

"i-iya, aku ma-maafkan" bukan Neji yang bersuara tapi Hinata

Dan lagi, si Hinata ini maju sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Gaara

Gaara masih mencerna apa yang dilakukan adik Neji ini, dia baru sadar ketika tangan bergetar Hinata yang terulur sekakin dimajukannya.

Gaara menjabat tangan itu dan menggerakkannya keatas dan kebawah

" Hi-Hinata Hyuuga" anak perempuan itu memperlihatkan senyuman pada wajah memerah sehabis menangisnya

"Gaara, Gaara Sabaku"

Gaara merasa seperti, ia tidak lagi membenci perempuan, walaupun hanya sedikit

"ayo lanjutkan tugasnya" neji langsung memisahkan tangan hinata dan gaara, menurutnya terlalu lama mereka berjabat tangan

tbc

* * *

For My sister 28th b'day

Riau, 12/13/2017


End file.
